Slumber Party
by SilkStar
Summary: In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I got the inspiration for this fic from another fic I read. Can't remember the name right now... but it's the one where they are invited to a tournament in the US. Don't worry though! I'm not copying it! Anyways, hope ya like it!**

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Prologue -

"Alright!" Tezuka yelled. "Practice is over for today! Regulars, stay back for an announcement after you change!" there was a flurry of movements as everyone but a few rushed to get changed.

"Ne, what do you think Buchou wants?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. But it must be important." Oishi answered.

"Nya Oishi! Since when has Buchou make us stay behind and _not_ tell us something important?" Eiji asked.

Oishi sweatdropped. "Yeah. Guess you're right. Fuji, do you know what he wants?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Fuji smiled. "But I won't tell you." he told them after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Aw! C'mon Fuji-sempai!"

"Are we going somewhere Momo?" Fuji asked sweetly. Momo backed away nervously, hands held in defeat as he shook his head furiously.

"Coward." Ryoma told him.

"Shut up Echizen! You'd be scared too if Fuji-sempai talked to you in that tone of voice."

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked. Momo scowled.

"Ne, how about you Ochibi nya!" Eiji slung an arm around him. "Do you know what Buchou wants?"

"Maybe." Ryoma's smirk grew wider as he saw the excited look on his sempai's faces. "Then again, maybe not."

"Mou, Fuji's rubbing off on you Ochibi!" Eiji pouted. "Fine! Don't tell us! There's Buchou anyways!"

"Gather round." Tezuka said when he saw that they were finished changing. "In preparations for the nationals, Fuji has invited us for a sleepover. Fuji?"

"Saa, my parents are out of town tonight and won't be home until tomorrow night, so where gonna have a slumber party!" Fuji announced brighly. They gaped.

"Ne Fuji-sempai." Ryoma started.

"Hai?" Fuji turned to the baby of the team.

"What's a slumber party?" they all sweatdropped.

"Ah, it's a sleepover. We all get together at someone's house and hang out. In this case, mine."

"But why can't we do it in the daytime?"

"Because it's a sleepover. You sleepover at someone's house. Hence, the name."

"Aren't those for girls?" awkward silence.

"Think of it as a training session before the nationals." Tezuka interrrupted.

"But the nationals are three weeks away." Ryoma wasn't stupid. He knew what a slumber party was. It didn't mean he had to like it. Maybe if he stalled long enough, he could get out of it.

"Just pretend it's a training session."

A pause. They all saw Ryoma comtemplate. Then groaned when he said, "So where's the training?"

"20 laps around the court Echizen." Tezuka ordered.

"Um, Buchou? Practice is over."

"30 laps."

"Does this mean I don't have to go?"

"You're going."

"Does this mean I don't to run the laps?"

"No!" Tezuka was about to explode. "Now all of you go home, pack up, and meet at Fuji's house at six! And make sure you bring your uniforms!" they scattered. Ryoma frowned. He may have gotten out of running, but he still had to go to that slumber party.

(0-0)

"Okaa-san. I'm going to a sleepover at Fuji-sempai's house with the other regulars. Is that okay?" he asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Of course. When is it?"

"Tonight. I have to be there at six or Buchou's gonna make me run laps."

"You should invite him over some time. I want to see this captain of yours." Nanjiro commented, reading his 'newspaper'.

"Baka oyaji." Ryoma muttered before going upstairs. Wait, what was he going to do about Karupin? Surely he couldn't bring the Himalayin (sp?) but he couldn't leave him by himself. Ryoma sighed.

"I suppose one night couldn't hurt." he mumbled to himself. He opened his closet and looked to his top shelf. Hm. Where did he put that duffle bag of his? Ryoma got a chair and clambered on top to check the top shelf. Moving away some boxes, he found it in the back row. Grabbing it, he jumped off and made his way to the bathroom. Ryoma grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essential items before grabbing his fish print pajamas and stuffing it in. Hm, to bring his homework or not? Well, Fuji did say it was to hang out and Ryoma was pretty sure that hanging out did not include homwork. Which meant he had to finish it before leaving. Oh well, it was only English. Really, the school should really consider letting him take a different language. French was good.

"Karupin?" he found his cat laying on his bed, dozing in what was left of the sunshine.Ryoma picked up the cat and set him on his lap and stroked the fur. He sighed before giving the cat a very long speech, which included where he was going, when he'd be back, to not worry, to stay inside, and if he got lonely, to go to Nanako's room.

Ryoma looked at clock. He still had time for a game with his baka oyaji and a shower before he had to leave. Ryoma smirked before changing into shorts and a FILA shirt, grabbing a tennis racket, and running downstairs, yelling to his father.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**Okay, I thought this chapter could have been a little better, but overall, I liked it. There were some parts I was disappointed with, but my brain fried. Anyways, hoped ya liked it! R&R!**

**Ja!**

_**Finished - Friday, December 23rd, 2005**_


	2. Chapter One: The Sleepover Part I

**Here's the second chapter! A brief summary, they get there and watch a movie. Games won't come up until the next chapter. Sorry bout that:P**

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Chapter One: The Sleepover - Part I

Ryoma stood in front of Fuji's door. He was wary, no doubt. The house was just too normal for someone like Fuji Syuusuke. He raised a hand, intent on ringing the doorbell but paused. Maybe he could come up with a good enough excuse to skip it and not have to run laps for the rest of the year, or at least until the third year students graduated. But before he could comtemplate any further, the door slammed opened and a hand pulled him inside.

"Go and put your things upstairs in the study room with the others. We'll be staying in there since my room is too small and we need the living room for games and such. Everyone's already here. Oh, and make sure to change into your pajamas." a smiling Fuji informed him.

Ryoma treked upstairs into the room, duffle bag and sleeping bag in one arm and his tennis bag in another. He found the study room easily, where everyone had already chosen a spot. Ryoma chose an empty space near the window before swiftly changing and making his way back downstairs into the living room. As Fuji had told him, everyone was already there.

"Ochibi! Nya! I like your pajamas!" Eiji cried. Momo nodded in agreement. Eiji had chosen to wear cat printed ones while Momo wore a white wife beater and baby blue silk bottoms.

"Whatever." Ryoma muttered as he went to take a seat next to Oishi. He looked at Fuji expectantly. Fuji just sat smiling.

Annoyed, Ryoma asked, "Well?"

"Oh. Hm. Well, what do you guys want to start with? Games or movies?"

"Games nya!" Eiji shouted at the exact same time Momo shouted, "Movies!"

"I think I want to go with Eiji." Oishi said. Momo rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do Oishi-sempai. No one expected you to do otherwise." Oishi flushed. Momo continued as if nothing was wrong. "Eiji-sempai, can you handle horror movies?"

"Of course I can nya!" Eiji looked determined.

"Really?" Momo asked dryly. Eiji faltered.

"Well, maybe not." Momo stared. "Okay okay! I can't!"

"Then why would you want to play games first? After all, if we do movies last, we'd have to go to sleep after. You don't want to go to sleep right away do you? In the dark?" Eiji whimpered.

"Movies it is! Nya! What kind do you have?"

"Well, I thought we would watch two. Let's start with 'Final Destination II' and then move on to 'Texas Chainsaw'." Fuji smiled.

"But the first one isn't scary at all Fuji-sempai. Just a little gross and some suspense."

"Ah, you've seen it before?" Ryoma nodded confirmation. "Saa, that is a problem."

"Who cares. That's only one person!" Momo said.

"But I've seen it too." Oishi added. "I went with Taka and Eiji."

"Really? I don't remember."

"That's because you were in the bathroom for most of the movie Eiji." Oishi chuckled. Eiji made a face.

"Well then, how about Sixth Sense?" Fuji asked, holding up another movie. "Has anyone seen this?" everyone shook their heads.

"So, which one is first?" Taka asked. They voted and it came out Sixth Sense. Fuji inserted the tape and turned off the lights. Then, he turned it back on and stopped the movie.

"I forgot. We should probably make the popcorn and get the sodas now." Momo and Kaido hurried into the kitchen. Shouting, and each came back with both. Eiji paused before running up the stairs at breakneck speed, then came down with his over sized teddy bear and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NYA! OCHIBI'S BAG IS ALIVE!" he yelled before getting away from the stairs as much as possible. Ryoma looked confused.

"My bag's alive?" he asked.

"NYA! I SAW IT MOVING! I HEARD A NOISE AND WHEN I GOT NEAR IT, IT JUMPED AT ME NYA! YOUR BAG IS POSSESSED OCHIBI!"

"But it can't...be..." he trailed off. "Unless..." Ryoma ran upstairs. There was a few moments of silence before they heard Ryoma's enraged yell. He stomped down the stairs, Karupin in his hands.

"He followed me." Ryoma told them flatly. "He always does this."

"Kawaii neko nya!" Eiji cooed.

"Sorry Fuji-sempai." Ryoma looked at Fuji apolegetically. "He always does this. But I don't know how he does it."

Fuji waved it off. "It's alright Echizen. He won't make a lot of trouble will he?" Ryoma shook his head, the chose a comfortable seat on the sofa with Taka, Inui, and Kaido. Momo, Eiji, and Oishi sat on the floor while Tezuka and Fuji sat on the loveseat.

Once again, the lights were turned off and the movie on. Everyone stared, glued to the TV, hardly even blinking. A third of the way into the movie, Eiji whimpered and clung tighter onto his bear. Momo and Kaido gulped and Taka edged away. Ryoma flinched. Tezuka remained expressionless as always and Fuji just smiled, enjoying the horrors. Inui and Oishi just continued to watch, not exactly scared, but not exactly in their right minds either.

Halfway throught the movie, you could say that everyone except Fuji and Tezuka were anything but calm. The front door slammed opened, and they screamed.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**Muhahahaha! Yeah! A cliffhanger! You gotta wait until the next chapter to find out who it is! I have a few people in mind, but I'm not sure just yet. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter cuz I sure did! The chaos and funny won't be until the next chapter, maybe, some at least. Um, there should be about three or four more chapters; the rest of the sleepover and then the next day. **

**Ja! R&R**

_**Finished - Friday, December 23rd, 2005**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Sleepover Part II

**Yay! The third chapter! Almost finished! I think that these next few chapters are my favorites because it has a lot of fun stuff in it. Anyways, they'll finish with the movies and then they're gonna play games! Truth or Dare, I Never (maybe), and this other game that I saw on 'The Cosby Show'! Maybe some more, but I'm not sure yet.**

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

_Last time - _

_The front door slammed opened, and they screamed._

Chapter Two: The Sleepover - Part II

Yumiko blinked. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"Not at all nee-san." Fuji relied cheerfully. "We were just watching some movies."

"Hm. Well, I only came in to tell you that mom and dad are going to be gone all week instead and that I'll be in Kyoto for the week. Yuuta will be coming for the weekend and they left you some money in the cabinet under the marmalade jar."

"Okay nee-san."

Yumiko nodded..."Have fun Syuusuke." ...and left, closing the door behind her.

"Shall we get back to the movie?" Fuji asked. He didn't need to, everyone was already glued to the movie once more.

(0-0)

Movies done and everyone calmed, they all sat in a circle.

"Nya! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Eiji yelled out.

"Yeah!" Momo cried out. Fuji nodded.

"Anything else?" Inui asked.

"Let's play 'I Never'. It's fun." Ryoma grinned mischieviously. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO!" Oishi, Momo, and Taka yelled.

"What is it?" Eiji asked.

"We're not gonna play that." Fuji told him.

"What is it?" Eiji repeated.

"You're too young Echizen. We're all too young." Oishi said.

"What is it!" he finally yelled.

"How do you know of the game?" Inui asked. "You said, 'it's fun'. How do you know this? Have you played it before?"

"Of course. I played it all the time back in America."

"WHAT!"

"ARGH! WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THIS GAME IS!" Eiji finally screamed.

"It's a game you play with alcohol Eiji." Oishi told him gently.

"Eh! Nya! You're so grown-up Ochibi! But alcohol's bad for you! Bad nya!"

"Who ever said anything about alcohol?" Ryoma asked innocently. "I always played with soda. And if we play this time, we can use Inui-sempai's special drink." everyone sighed, relieved, then choked (except for Fuji cuz he likes it and Tezuka and Inui).

"What!" Momo got out. "You do know what you're saying, right Echizen?"

"Nya! This is supposed to be a fun sleepover! We don't want to kill anyone!" Kaido, Oishi, and Taka had all paled simultaneously.

"Well, let's start with Truth or Dare first." Fuji said.

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"What do you mean Echizen?"

"Well, are you going to play with the bottle or ask anyone you want?"

"Ah, I think playing with the bottle is best Echizen." Tezuka told him, casting a glance at Momo and Kaido. Ryoma nodded.

"Ah, but I think we should have a penalty." Ryoma said. "Those who fail to complete a dare or fails to tell the truth has to go to school tomorrow dressed in nothing but their underwear." he smirked.

"I never knew you were so..._evil_...Echizen." Inui shook his head in wonder. "But nonetheless, I consent. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise. But, let's add that they get to also be my test subject for the next two weeks."

"Sure."

"I will agree to that." Fuji told them.

"Wah! I want to go first! Me first me first!" Eiji yelled hapilly as he got a plastic bottle. The formed a circle and Eiji spun it. Round and round it went, until it stopped. Pointing right at Momo.

"Momo! Truth or Dare nya!"

"Um...Dare!" he announced proudly. Eiji was too innocent to do anything that bad...right? Oh how wrong he was.

Eiji chuckled evilly. "I dare you..." he paused, leaned over to Fuji, and whispered something into the others' ear. Fuji grinned and nodded. He got up, left the room and came back with a CD in his hand.

"It's the first track Eiji."

"I dare you to dance to the first track of this song." he handed over the CD to Momo who looked confused but went to put it in the CD player. Ryoma grinned as the familiar American tune came on.

"Oh no." Momo groaned. "Eiji-sempai!"

_i'm too sexy for my shirt _

_too sexy for my shirt_

_so sexy it hurts._

Blushing a crimson red, he began to dance, discarding his shirt, and whatever else came into the lyrics. By the time he redressed, and plopped down, everyone was rolling on the ground laughing. Tezuka's lips twitched.

"Shaddup! It's my turn now!" he spun it and it landed right on Tezuka.

"Buchou! Truth or Dare?"

"Hm...dare."

"Oooohhh. Ne buchou, if I give you a bad one, will you make me run laps?" Momo asked nervously.

A pause. "Why don't you try?"

"Ah, heh heh. No thanks. Hm, buchou, I dare you to...er...smile?" silence.

"Nya! That's a good one Momo! We've never seen Buchou smile!" Tezuka twitched.

'Out of all the...' he thought to himself. Nonetheless, his lips twitched.

"That's not a smile Tezuka." Fuji pointed out. "You know, it only takes 13 muscles to smile. And it takes 33 to frown. Don't you think it'll much easier to smile?" Tezuka forced himself to smile.

"C'mon Tezuka, smile naturally." Oishi said. Tezuka allowed himself to relax, until he heard a click and saw a flash. Then he frowned. Fuji was holding a camera.

"Don't you think this'll make a great Christmas card? I'll send one to all the teams."

"Fuji." Tezuka said forcefully.

"It's your turn Buchou." Fuji smiled. Tezuka sighed before spinning the bottle. It landed on Fuji.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Saa, I think I'll go with truth."

"If we were about to be killed and you were only able to save one of us, who would you pick?"

"Ah, that's a tough one isn't it?" everyone was paying close attention now. "Hm. Who would I pick? I don't think I could make such a decision. I think I would just let you all die."

"What!" Momo and Eiji yelled.

"Nya! That's so mean!"

"Yeah! That's cruel Fuji-sempai!"

"Really? And who would you choose?"

"I'd choose Oishi!" Eiji replied right away.

"Um, well, I guess I'd choose, um, well, um,"

"See? Can't choose can you?"

"Mada mada da ne Momo-sempai" Ryoma smirked.

"Oh yeah? Who would you pick Echizen?" Momo challenged.

"Buchou or Fuji-sempai." Ryoma answered right away.

"Huh? Why them?" Inui asked.

"Because I still need to beat Buchou and I still haven't finished that match with Fuji-sempai yet." he said promptly.

"Saa, that's cruel too Echizen." Taka said. "You're just saving them to satisfy your hunger of tennis."

"So? Besides, tennis isn't the only reason. I still have Oyaji to beat anyways." Ryoma ran a hand through his hair. Upon seeing the curious expressions on his sempais faces, he smirked. "I'm not telling you. It's your turn Fuji-sempai."

Fuji spun the bottle and it landed right on Ryoma.

"Echizen, Truth or Dare?"

Hm. Ryoma thought. If I pick truth, he'll most likely make me tell my other reasons. But, I'd rather kiss Momo-sempai than pick dare.

"Truth." Fuji smiled.

"What's your other reson for picking Tezuka and myself?"

"Because Buchou's buchou and I respect him more than any one else in this room and for you..." Ryoma shrugged, then said in Russian, "_I'm interested._"

"What was that?" Momo asked. "What was that last thing you said?"

"None of your concern. Fuji-sempai asked, quote, 'What's your other reason for picking Tezuka and myself?' end quote. He never said I had to say it in a language you understood."

"Fssshhhhh. Then how do we know you're telling the truth?" Kaido hissed.

"Don't worry, he's telling the truth." Fuji said, going along with it. He would get it out of the other boy somehow. Ryoma raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Then took the bottle and spun it. It landed right on Tezuka. Again.

"Truth or Dare Buchou?" Tezuka eyed him warily, but picked dare.

"Hm. Ne Fuji-sempai, do you have the Monkey King's number?" Ryoma smirked. This was a great opportunity to get revenge on Tezuka for making him come. Respect or not, he was one to hold a grudge.

"Why, yes, I do. It connects directly to his cell phone. Jiroh gave it to me."

"May I borrow it?" Fuji smiled. Whatever Ryoma is planning, it's very evil. he thought as he retrieved the phone munber.

"Buchou, I dare you to call the Monkey King, confess your love to him, and ask him out on a date for tomorrow night." they stared. "A problem?"

"You must have a death wish Echizen." Momo gasped.

"You're so evil Ochibi!" Eiji cried, eyes wide in horror.

"E..Echizen. I never knew you had it in you. Even I wouldn't do anything like that." Inui said, shocked by the dare.

"Buchou doesn't _have_ to do it. He could always take the penalty." Ryoma grinned widely as Fuji started to chuckle softly into his hand. Tezuka twitched. Again. And again.

"Fine." he bit out. He dialed the number and waited.

"_Hello? You have the wonderful honor of speaking to Ore-sama. Who is this?_"

"Atobe? This is Tezuka."

"_Ah. And what does the captain of Seigaku want with me?_"

Tezuka took a deep breath. He was going to regret this. Especially if it spread around. "I love you. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Silence. "_I knew you would fall for Ore-sama. Of course I'd give you the pleasure of going out with me. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."_ and then he hung up. Tezuka promptly resolved to make Echizen's life as miserable as possible until this thing went away.

He then took the bottle and spun it fiercely, all the while, glaring at it, daring it to land on someone other than Echizen. It didn't.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the same thing you just dared me to do, except to...Fuji Yuuta." Everyone froze and glanced at Fuji before scooting away.

"Saa, he won't be doing anything of the sort Tezuka."

"It's a dare. Unless Echizen wants to take the penalty." Ryoma just smirked.

"May I have his number Fuji-sempai?"

"Echizen." Fuji said warningly. Now, most people would right away apologize, bowing several times, before running away.

"Don't worry." Fuji sighed, got up again, and went to get the number. Ryoma dialed and waited until it was picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Yuuta's voice came through the reciever.

"This is Echizen." Ryoma said.

_"Echizen? What do you want? I'm busy."_ Yuuta said, annoyed.

Ryoma took a deep breath before replying..."Iloveyouwillyougooutwithmetomorrow?"...and slamming the phone down.

"What was that Echizen? You were supposed to wait for his reply." Tezuka informed him a bit too calmly.

"Eh? The dare was to do what I made you do to the Monkey King to Yuuta. I never said you _had_ to go out with him. Just ask him."

"Nya! Ochibi's getting like Fuji!"

"Yeah! Now that you mention it, he is starting to act like Fuji-semapi." Momo said, awed by the change in personality. Ryoma spun the bottle and it landed right on Oishi.

"Oishi-sempai, truth or dare?"

"Ah, um, well.."

"Not scared are you?" Ryoma taunted. Oishi stiffened.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink whatever I make for you."

"Al...alright. But you can't kill me." he said in a rush.

Ryoma smirked. "Fuji-sempai, do you possibly have a food processor? Or maybe a blender?"

"In the kitchen."

"Just wait here and don't peek." Ryoma told him. He went into the kitchen. There was rumaging heard, some cursing, and glass jars being put onto the counter. Some silence, then a whirring noise and Echizen's cackle. Everyone waited nervously.

Oishi groaned. "Maybe I should have picked truth." Ryoma then came back into the room, holding a glass of some lumpy brown drink. Oishi looked sick.

"Here you go Oishi-sempai."

"Nya! You had better not kill him Ochibi!" Eiji cried worriedly. Ryoma just shrugged.

Oishi held his nose before downing the whole glass. He blinked.

"It's...good." he whispered hoarsely.

"Of course it is. It's just chocolate icecream. I blended it to melt it and then added scoops of vanilla icecream and blended it a little more. That's why there were still lumps in there." Oishi sighed in relief.

Tezuka shot him a dirty look. "Why did he get such an easy dare?"

"The drink's for stress relief. Or at least that's what Nanako tells me. I figured Oishi-sempai could use a break. After all, he has Eiji-sempai to deal with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eiji demanded. Ryoma shook his head. Oishi spun the bottle and it landed on Kaido.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Fssshhhh. Dare."

"Hm. To be cruel or not to be cruel. That is the question." Oishi mused to himself. They all looked at him funny. Since when was Oishi cruel? "Alright. I dare you sit next to Momoshiro and not fight with him." Kaido looked at him in horror.

"Wow. That's the meanest thing you could have asked him to do Oishi." Fuji commented. Kaido sulked but went to do his dare. He spun and it landed on Eiji.

"Dare dare! Nya! I choose dare!"

"Fsssshhhhh. I dare you to drink one of Inui-sempai's drinks." Iuni grinned and Eiji had on a look of horror.

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"C'mon Eiji. I need a new test subject for my new drink. This is the perfect time." Iuni said merrily, passing Eiji a thick purple drink in a bottle. Eiji trembled as he uncapped the bottle.

"Oishi, if I die, I want you to have my teddy. Fuji, I want you to have my collection of toothpaste. And tell my mom and my dad and my nee-sans and my nii-sans, and my grandma and my grandpa that I love them." then he took a gulp before turning a nasty shade of puke green. His eyes rolled backwards before fainting.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**Sorry it took so long. And that some of the dares sucked. If you have any ideas for any, I'd appreciate the help. When I started the idea of this fic, it was so funny! Then somewhere along the way, I lost the ideas so... Anyways, hoped you liked it a little!**

**Oh! And if anyone actually reads this, can you tell me how you're supposed to play 'I Never'? I've read about three versions of it, but no one ever explained how you actually played it. It'd be a great help and I do want to write about them playing this game.**

**Ja!**

_**Finished - Wednesday, December 28, 2005**_


	4. Chapter Three: More Dares

**Okay! After re reading the last chapter several, and i do mean several, times, i actually love it! Really love it! At first I thought maybe it wasn't all that great, but its grown on me!**

**Thanx to those who reviewed: Amy Tezuka-Fuji, Baka's Angel, adri, miyod, keikeiaznqueen, ady, wujufa, Crying Flower,** **Princess Maddy, and Ria Sakazaki**

**And thanks for those who told me how to play 'I Never' in their reviews: ady,** **wujufa, and Crying Flower, **

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Chapter Three - More Dares

Mm. Whatever it was, it smelled really good. Like yummy cake with strawberry cream. Eiji thought, licking his lips.

"Eiji?" Hm. That sounded like Oishi. Nya. Oishi's so nice. The best doubles partner ever.

"Eiji wake up." Oh. He sounded worried. What did he mean wake up?

"C'mon Eiji, wake up and you can have your turn at truth or dare." Yeah! Truth or Dare.

Eiji's eyes fluttered opened. "Nya, am I dead yet?" he croaked. He saw Oishi, Fuji, Taka, and Momo kneeling over him, worry etched onto their faces. Kaido, Tezuka, and Ryoma were a few paces away, watching him with an indifference expression. Eiji knew they were concerned though. Inui was scribbling into his notebook at an inhuman pace, occassionaly looking up and muttering.

He heard Oishi sigh a breath of relief. "No Eiji, you're not dead yet. You just passed out for a few minutes. Do you know where we are? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"We're at Fuji's and four fingers Oishi." Eiji replied. "NYA! Let's get on with the game! It's my turn now!"

"Ah, maybe that's not such a good idea." Oishi said.

"But Oiishiii! It's my turn nya! I really want a turn!" he looked at Oishi with the most adorable chibi expression, complete with big eyes, sparkling with fake tears, lips stuck out in a pout. Oishi cringed and closed his eyes in a pained expression.

Almost. Eiji thought. He's gonna give in. 5...4...3...2...

"Alright. We'll continue." Eiji grinned in triumph and grabbed the bottle as everyone got into places. He spun the bottle fiercely and watched as it slowed to a stop. Right at Inui.

"Nya! Truth or dare?" he demanded, wanting payback for that horrible juice of his, forgetting that it had been Kaido who had dared him.

"I think I'll go with dare." Eiji thought.

"I dare you to...um...ah...I dare you to..." Eiji stopped and scratched his head. "Hmm. Nyah! I dare you to call your friend Yanagi and pester him until he hangs up!"

Inui shurgged and got the phone. It rang. Once, twice, three times.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello."

_"May I inquire who this is?"_

"Hello."

_"Hello."_

"Hello."

_"Who is this?"_ Annoyance was seeping through the tone of the other.

"Hello."

_"Argh! Who the hell is this!"_

"Hello."

_"Fine!"_ he hung up. Inui calmly set the phone down before turning to Eiji and everyone else.

"Was that good enough?" Eiji pouted. He knew he should've picked a better dare, but he couldn't think of any! Inui took the bottle and spun.

It spun.

And spun.

And spun.

And landed on Fuji.

"Truth or Dare Fuji?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call up your friend Saeki and pretend to order pizza." Fuji shrugged lightly. "Using my cellphone if you would."

_"Hello?"_

"Hello." Fuji said pleasantly. "I would like to order two large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and anchovies."

_"Ah. You must have the wrong number. This isn't a pizza place."_

"Really. Is this number not _XXX-XXXX_?"

_"Well yes, but you must have the worng number."_

"No. I have the right number. If this number really is the number I have stated before, then it must be the pizza parlor."

_"Look, this isn't a pizza parlor. You have the wrong number!"_

"And I assure you that I do have the right number. And that you cannot just turn down business. I have been a loyal customer for many years! And if you don't stop harrassing me I _will_ sue!" he slammed the phone and turned around to be greeted with the sight of Eiji and Momo one the floor, shaking with silent laughter. Ryoma just smirked and everyone else had their heads turned away. Fuji took the bottle and spun it fiercely.

"Truth or Dare Echizen?" Ryoma hesitated. "Not scared are you?"

"Dare." he said before he could stop his traitor mouth. Inwardly, he groaned. Fuji grinned further.

"I dare you to dress up in whatever clothes I pick out for you and stay in them for the rest of the night." Ryoma bit his lip but nodded. Fuji got up and motioned to the younger. Ryoma got up reluctantly and followed him upstairs.

The boys downstairs waited, imagining what kinds of clothes Fuji would pull out for Ryoma to wear.

"Ne, whatever Fuji's gonna make Ochibi wear, it'll really embarrassing nya!"

"Of course Eiji-sempai! And then Echizen will get back at him." Momo shuddered. "Man, I had no idea that Echizen could be that evil. We should watch out. He could get us next!"

"Nya! You're right!"

"WHAT! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M GONNA WEAR THAT!" came Ryoma's enraged shriek. Eiji, Momo, Oishi, and Taka cringed. There was a few moments of silence before Fuji's chuckle floated down the stairs and he appeared at the top. Smugly, he came back into the room and called for Ryoma to come down too, camera ready in hand.

They all gaped as Ryoma appeared, blushing furiously. Momo stared, and stared and stared, before breaking down into laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling on the carpet, Eiji joining moments later. Fuji quickly snapped a few pictures (for blackmail use later on) and motioned for him to come down.

"Iie data. 8:32 PM, day of sleepover at Fuji's house. Fuji has dared Ryoma into a bunny suit." this caused Momo and Eiji to break into new peals of laughter. Indeed, Ryoma was wearing a bunny suit, complete with the fishnet tights and gloves, fluffy white tail, and ears on top of his head. Ryoma scowled, though it was dimmed by the still bright blush on his face. He growled menacingly, before grabbing the bottle and spinning it, glaring it to land on Fuji.

"Truth or Dare Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma grinned triumphantly. Not one to back down from a challenge, Fuji simply replied dare. "I dare you to call up your brother and tell him you hate him."

"But I could never to that to Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed. Ryoma shrugged.

"Hey, you were the one that picked dare. Now hurry up." Fuji scowled (which was definitely not a good thing since it promised pain and torture for Ryoma in the future) and picked up the phone, dialing the number for the St. Rudolph dorm.

_"Hello?"_

"Yuuta?"

_"What do you want Aniki? I'm busy."_

"Yuuta, Ihateyou!" Fuji exclaimed loudly before slamming the phone down. He turned to Ryoma, eyes flashing.

"Truth or Dare Echizen?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call Mizuki and tell him you love him and you must tell him your name, you must speak slowly and clearly and you must wait for him to answer." Ryoma scowled.

_"Hello?"_

"May I speak to Mizuki?"

_"Mizuki-sempai! Phone for you!"_

_"Yes?"_

Ryoma gulped. "This is Echizen. I just wanted to tell you I love you." he cringed at those words.

Silence. "Well! I knew that you had to be attracted to me. After all, how could you not be? I mean---" Ryoma hung up and turned back to Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, I dare you to go to school tomorrow dressed as a girl! With make up and everything!"

"I dare you to go outside and starting yelliing at the top of your lungs like you're crazy!" Ryoma got up and went outside, yelling for a full five minutes, until the lights from the neighboring houses turned on and people started coming out.

"I dare you to..."

"Enough!" Tezuka commanded. "Start on another game." The two scowled.

"Nya! Let's play 'I Never'! We can play with soda like Ochibi said!" Eiji exclaimed. He'd never heard of this game before tonight and wanted to try it out as soon as possible.

"No." Fuji grinned. "We'll play with Inui's juice. And yes, we all have to play."

A chilling went down their spines. Suddenly, it didn't seem like a safe sleepover anymore. They would be lucky if they survived. Especially with a sadist like Fuji, an almost sadist like Ryoma, and the drink-making Inui.

No, it wasn't a safe sleepover anymore.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**Ah! Gomen gomen! I am soooooooooo sorry that this came out a week later than expected. But I just ran out of ideas for Eiji's dare for Inui and didn't work on it. Anyways, hoped you like this chapter and don't worry! The next chapter will be coming out over the weekend and this time I MEAN IT! I've already come up with ideas for the next chapter so it should be fairly easy to write.**

**Ja!**

_**Finished - Thursady, March 02, 2006**_


	5. Author's Note

**Gomen! I know I said I would update really soon but problems came up and when they were fixed, I had no time because of essays, projects, and labs for school! **

**I am going to make the next chapter really really long to make up for lost time but it won't come out until spring break, solely because I am going to Paris! Yea, with the school orchestra. **

**So I'll be gone starting Monday and won't come back until the middle of spring break. I should be bale to update then.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VERY LONG! **

**In fact, I've already finished half of it, notice, HALF, and it's already as much, if not more, than the other chapters I've posted so far. So, to give out hints:**

**Strip poker**

**Monopoly**

**I Never**

**And the other, you'll just have to find out wat they are.**

**Also, when I asked people about I Never, I forgot to ask, if, say, Ryoma says "I've never liked..." and he has, does he drink too? I know that anyone who has done/liked whatever takes a drink but what about the person saying it?**

**If I get no replies, then the story will continue as planned with the person who said it not drinking, even if they have done/liked whatever.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI!**


	6. Chapter Four: Card games and Monopoly

**Well, it took me more than a month to post this, but I couldn't decide how to end this. It was either post up a long chapter and make you wait forever or cut the chapter in half and make two chapters so I can post the next one later. I'm have a writer's block so I figured I can wait to post the next one later so I can think over how to proceed. So, sorry bout dat. In the end, I decided to cut it in half. Expect the next one in 2-4 weeks, depending on how everything's going.**

**And yes, to mention, I did get some of my ideas from the fic 'Seigaku Slumber Party' but my inspiration of writing my own slumber party fic came from, well, I still can't find it. But just to let you know, yes, I did get some ideas from that fic. **

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Chapter Four - Card games and Monopoly

In the end, they decided to save playing 'I Never', Eiji and Momo claiming that the majority of the room would get sick if they drank the juice. Thus, the game should be postponed until the very end. Reluctantly, Fuji agreed.

Right now, they were in the middle of the fifth game.

Once again, they were sitting in a circle, Karupin curled up in Ryoma's lap contently. Fuji had dealt out the cards before setting the deck down and picking up his cards. Smiling placidly, he put down two cards and picked up two. Ryoma scowled, obviously not liking his hand. He set down three and picked up the three Fuji passed to him. Everyone put down their cards before picking up the ones Fuji passed to them.

Momo gave a large sigh. "I fold." he muttered sulkily.

"Me too nya."

"Fsssshhhhh."

"Well? Anyone want to go first?" Inui asked. No one volunteered. He set his cards down. A pair of kings and a pair of queens.

This time, Oishi sighed. "I fold."

"Me too." Taka said timidly.

Ryoma set his cards down. "A full house." he said smugly.

"A flush." Fuji said as Ryoma scowled. Tezuka set his down silently.

"Once again Fuji beats my hand..." Inui sighed "and once again Tezuka wins."**(1)**

"I give up nya!" Eiji wailed. "We always lose and Tezuka-buchou always wins! Let's play another game!"

"How about Monopoly?" Momo asked.

"Yea! I wanna be the racecar nya!"

"No way Eiji-sempai! I'm gonna be the racecar!"

"Respect your sempai Momo!" Eiji cried. As they were arguing, Ryoma calmly got up, got the game board and took the racecar for himself. Momo and Eiji looked at him in shock.

"Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

"Hai sempais?" Ryoma said, voice monotonous. They both spluttered.

"Saa, I'm gonna be the ship." Fuji said, picking it up.

"Well then I'm the dog!" Eiji cried, snatching it away before anyone else could take it.

"Well then I'm this one!" Momo called. Everyone else quickly took their choice of pieces before anyone else could. They set up the game board and passed out the money.

"Who's going first?" Oishi asked.

"I am!" Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji yelled.

"We'll roll the dice." Tezuka ordered. "Highest number goes first and from that order." Not wanting to argue, they nodded furiously lest they have to run laps around the neighborhood.

"Hah! I got a ten!" Eiji crowed.

"Nine!" Momo cheered. In the end, Fuji got a twelve, Tezuka got a five, Ryoma got a four, Inui got a seven, Kaido got a two ("Hah! Take that mamushi!"), Taka got a three, and Oishi got an eight.

"Chance Fuji-sempai." Momo said.

"Hm, go to GO and collect two hundred dollars." Momo sighed. Fuji had all the luck.

"My turn nya!" Eiji rolled and moved his player, ending up on BALTIC. "Aw. Nya, such bad luck."

"I'm sure you'll get a better number next time Eiji." Oishi assured. Momo rolled and also landed on chance.

"GO DIRECTLY TO JAIL. DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS." he read aloud. "Damn!" Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada dane Momo-sempai."

"Shut up Echizen!"

(0-0)

"Fuji you're cheating aren't you!" Eiji accused. They had been playing for a little over an hour and as of now, Fuji owned all the blues, greens, reds, and pinks, each having at least three hotels. Ryoma was in second, having almost as much money as Fuji did. Although he only owned all the yellows, two grayish blues, one railroad, and one orange, they all had at least five hotels. And Oishi, Inui, and Momo had the bad luck of landing on at least two of his properties every once around the boards. Tezuka owned only three railroads and one orange while Taka and Kaido owned the rest respectively. None of the others had any because they sold it to Fuji or Ryoma to pay off their debt.

"Saa, what makes you think that Eiji?" Fuji asked innocently, making alarm bells ring through the heads of the room's occupants. No, he was not cheating. But he also failed to tell them that he won every Monopoly game he ever played. No, won was too much of a weak work. Dominated was more like it, slaughtered was even better. So far, he had played over 100 games with various aquaintances and every time, he ended up owning any and all properties and bankrupting every single player playing. But, no, he was not cheating.

"Then how are you winning!" Eiji whined.

"Saa..."

"Another game!" Eiji argued. "It's no fun anymore when you know you're gonna end up losing anyways!"

"Well, if everyone else agrees." Everyone but Ryoma nodded.

"Yada." he protested. This was a game and he was determined to win.

"Echizen!" Momo cried piteously.

"You only want to stop because you're losing Momo-sempai!"

"C'mon Echizen! Just give up!"

"Yada! I'm not losing!" he argued.

"I'll treat you to burgers for a week!" Ryoma faltered before resuming.

"Yada!"

"Me and Momo will treat you to sushi for a night and burgers for a week!" Ryoma bit his lip as Eiji and Momo grinned.

"We'll treat you to sushi for two nights and burgers for a week!" Momo continued.

Ryoma sighed and nodded reluctantly. Cheers were heard throughout the neighborhood.

"We'll play an alphabet game next then." Ryoma said. They looked at him. "Originally, it's supposed to be played with alcohol, but we'll substitute it in with something else. This game, we choose orders and the first person starts by saying a city in America whose name starts with the letter 'A'. Then, the next person will go, this time saying a city whose name starts with the letter 'B'. We keep going, each city starting with the next letter in the alphabet. All the while, all the players will be clapping this pattern." he demonstrated. Slap your thighs, clap your hands, snap with one hand, snap with the other. "Don't stop. The players will have a time limit Of course. You get until the pattern repeats itself three times. When the third time ends and you fail to say a city, you take a drink. You also take a drink if the city is wrong. We'll pick up where we last left off. When the alphabet ends, you can either repeat, or start a different topic. Though I suggest if we do a different topic, we pick it now so we don't have to stop later."

"Sounds good to me. We'll use Inui's juice." Fuji said. Everyone paled, but nodded reluctantly.

"It's 10:32." Inui said. "And we should play three topics. Then we'll have time for one last game if the whole game takes only half an hour."

"So, topics?" Oishi asked.

"We'll go with the original." Fuji said. "Our first topic will be the cities in America."

"But that's so hard nya! We should do an easy one for the next topic! Animals nya!"

"I have no qualms about that." Inui replied.

"Animals it is then." Fuji nodded.

"Last topic?" Kaido hissed.

"Fruits?" Taka asked.

"Vegatables?" Momo said.

"Fruits and vegatables!" Eiji crowed.

"Food?"

"Mexican food?"

"Dessert."

"Candy?" they all paused before a wave of murmurs of agreements ensued.

Fuji chuckled. "Candy it is then. Saa, who wants to go first?"

"I DO!" they, excluding Fuji, Texuka, and Inui, yelled, immediately seeing the advantage of going first.

Thus, an arguement started.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**Sorry again that this took so long. For all those who didn't read the author's note above, I decided to cut the chapter in half cuz I'm having a writers' block. So, expect the next half to come out in 2-4 weeks. SORYY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Next chapter - Game mentioned above**

**I Never**

**Midnight feast**

**Note, I did get the idea from another fic, but I can't remember the name right now and I don't really feel like going to check.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter Five: Alphabet, Alcohol, Midnigh

**Yay! My sixth chapter! This is the longest story I've ever written and I'm so proud! Hoped ya enjoyed the last chapter! I finally found da name of da fic that inspired me! It's called 'Teach Me English' So yea, just wanted to mention that. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I didn't want to post it in the beginning of June and then I couldn't get online.**

**And thanx to everyone who reviewed!**

**By SilkStar**

**Title - Slumber Party!**

**Summary - In an attempt to spend some more time together and become closer before the nationals arrive, Fuji invites the Seigaku regulars for a slumber party! Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine.**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Chapter Five - Alphabet, Alcohol, Midnight Feast, Epilogue

In the end, it was decided that Ryoma would go last, since he did live in the US for most of his life. Eiji had won the argument and so was going first. Momo went next, as he won the coin toss against Kaido, who would go after him. Oishi was after Kaido, then Taka, Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka. Once again, they sat in a circle. deciding to use water mixed with three tablespoons of salt as the drink.

"Ready?" Eiji asked. They all nodded. The game began. Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Atlantic City" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Beverly Hills" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Cincinnati" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Detroit" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Ah...erm..." Slap Clap Snap Snap. "Eh..." Slap Clap Snap Snap. "Ano..." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"TIMES UP!" Eiji and Momo crowed. "DRINK UP TAKA!" Taka hesitantly took a sip before making a face.

"Ano, it's not as bad as Inui's Penal Tea or Vegatable juice." he offered when the two loudest in the room looked at him expectantly.

"Moving on." Oishi said. Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"East Ridge" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Fresno" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Golden Hills." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Hollywood" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Indianapolis" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Jackson" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Kansas City." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Los Angelos." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Memphis." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Nashville." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Olympia." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Philadelphia." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Quartz Hill." Silence as they all stared at him. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Is there even a city that starts with the letter Q?" Momo asked blankly.

"Yes. I just said it didn't I?"

"Well, yea but..."

"Are we going to finish or not?" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Eh...ah... noooo!" Eijiu cried. Slap Clap Snap Snap. "Ochibi! You made me forget what I was going to say!" Slap Clap Snap Snap. "Wait! It's not my fault! Not doing that!" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"DRINK UP EIJI-SEMPAI!" Momo crowed. Eiji only whimpered.

"But it's not fair!" he whined. "Ochibi made me forget!"

"Rules are rules sempai." Ryoma smirked. Eiji whimpered again. Inui grinned and his glasses flashed as Eiji took up his glass fearfully. He took a small sip, expecting to pass out.

"BLEH! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!" Inui opened his mouth and notebook. Eiji waved his arms frantically. "NEVER MIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Inui snapped his notebook shut, sighing in disappointment. They continued.

Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"San Francisco."

"Tallahassee."

Oishi froze. He couldn't think of a city that started with a U. Slap Clap Snap Snap. He searched his brain in a panic. Slap Clap Snap Snap. He started to sweat, letting out a whimper at having to take a drink. Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"YOUR TURN OISHI-SEMPAI/OISHI!" Oishi steeled himself, picking up his glass and taking a sip. He quickly slammed down the glass, clamping a hand over his mouth as to not puke, taking deep calming breaths through his nose.

Slap Clap Snap Snap.

It was Inui's turn to freeze. Of course, he wasn't afraid of his juice, after all, it was good. Slap Clap Snap Snap. No, he was the one who took down all data. How would it look if he couldn't come up with an answer? Slap Clap Snap Snap. He racked his brain, trying to think of a city. He grinned. He opened his mouth...Slap Clap Snap Snap. Inwardly he cursed at his slow timing.

:"INUI-SEMPAI'S/INUI'S TURN!" Inui calmly downed his glass's contents. Eiji and Momo let out sighs when nothing happened. Of course, they should have expected it.

Slap Clap Snap Snap.

Fuji didn't answer. Slap Clap Snap Snap. He smiled peacefully. Slap Clap Snap Snap. He was aware that everyone was looking at him. Still, he continued to smile. Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" the two loudest yelled. Fuji nodded.

"Saa, I wanted to try it." he quickly took a drink and let out a contented sigh. "You've outdone yourself this time Inui."

Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Washington D.C." Slap Clap Snap Snap.

It was Ryoma's turn to freeze. There _was_ no city that started with the letter x, or at least none that he'd ever heard of. Slap Clap Snap Snap. He sighed and prepared himself, scowling at his smirking sempai's. Slap Clap Snap Snap. Ryoma quickly picked up his glass and took a sip before anyone had anytime to say anything. He made a face. Disgusting.

Slap Clap Snap Snap.

Eiji stopped. "NOOOOO! I don't want to drink again!" Slap Clap Snap Snap. "WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!" Slap Clap Snap Snap.

"Now now Eiji-sempai, rules are rules." Momo grinned wickedly. Eiji pouted like a disgruntled puppy.

"Yea! Well just wait! Your next and I don't know about you but I can't think of any city starting with a 'Z'" Momo's grin slowly faded.

He chuckled nervously. "Haha. Eiji-sempai's right. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Fshhhh. I agree with the idiot."

"Who're calling an idiot Mamushi!"

"You really are an idiot if you can't figure that out." Momo jumped up, planning on slugging the other.

"Sit down you guys. But, I do have to admit, it does get a little boring." Oishi admitted. "And I really don't want taste Inui's Juice again." everyone shrugged.

Fuji smiled. He had expected this, especially with the topics. Everyone would eventually get bored. "Saa, I never?" Once again, they froze. Ryoma nodded grudgingly. "Saa, I don't think I want to use one of Inui's juice for this game. How about we use alchohol?"

"WHAT!" Oishi shouted. "Fuji! We're underaged!"

"Maa maa, no one will know except us. and it's only a few sips." Ryoma grinned.

"Let's do it."

"Echizen!" Momo shouted. "Are you crazy? You're 12!"

"So?" he shot back. "Besides, it's not like we're going to do this again. Unless you're scared Momo-sempai?"

"Of course I am! If my mom finds out I'll be six feet under before I can blink."

"But don't you want to find out Fuji-sempai's secrets? Or buchou's? Or Kaido-sempai's?" Momo paused.

"Alright I'll do it." Not wanting to be outdone, Kaido too agreed.

"Me too me too!" Eiji yelled excited, bouncing in his seat. Oishi, not wanting to leave his partner, reluctantly agreed. Inui thought it would be a great way to gather more information about Fuji. Not wanting to leave the team by themselves, especially with alcohol, Tezuka too agreed. Seeing all eyes on him and that his captain agreed, Taka nodded. Fuji's smile broadened.

"Wonderful. I'll get some cups and the sake." he quickly got up and left the room, coming back just as quick. He filled each cup with sake and sat down. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I've never kissed a girl." Ryoma started. Blushing, Taka took a sip, along with Momo, Oishi, Inui and Fuji.

"I've never liked wasabi." Momo said. Only Fuji took a sip.

"I've never ordered anyone to run laps." Eiji supplied; Tezuka shot him a dark look as he took a sip.

"I've never been afraid of water." Tezuka stated, getting back at Eiji as he remembered the incident when they were first years.

"Ah! You're so mean Tezuka!" Eiji cried as he took another sip.

"Eh? What happened sempai?" Momo asked curiously. Fuji chuckled, Inui turned pink, Tezuka smirked, Oishi bit his tongue, Taka figeted nervously, and Eiji wailed.

"Mou! That was the worst experience I've ever had!"

"So what happened?" Momo repeated.

Fuji chuckled louder. "Saa, Eiji thought it would be fun..."

"NO! DON'T TELL THEM FUJI! UNYAA! THAT WAS SOOO EMBARASSING!"

"Ah, I think we should continue." Oishi said hurriedly, saving his partner.

"Ano...I've never...eaten liver by mistake." Oishi flinched before taking a sip.

"Eh? When was this!" Eiji demanded. No one answered.

"I've never liked cats." Inui said. Ryoma threw him a dark glare before everyone took a drink.

"I've never sprayed myself with WINDEX by accident." Oishi said, throwing an apologetic look towards Momo and Eiji.

"Mou! Is this 'Target Eiji Day' or something and you're not telling me?" he demanded before taking a sip after Momo.

"Saa, I've never had a crush on another guy." Fuji said. Many people in the room froze. Fuji smiled before taking a sip. They stared at him wide eyed.

"EH! You've had a crush on another guy Fuji!" Fuji continued to smiled, looking around at the others with that closed eyed smile of his. Ryoma took a sip grudgingly. "You too Ochibi!" Oishi looked guilty before taking a tip. One by one, Inui, Tezuka and Kaido took a sip.

"Ah! All of you! Even you Oishi! Mou! Why didn't you tell me! Huh?"

"Ah, sorry Eiji, but I didn't know how you'd react." Eiji huffed before staring at him with a piercing eye.

"So? Who is it? Someone I know?" Oishi looked a deer cauight in the headlights.

"I've never had a crush on Monkey King." Ryoma interrupted. Fuji had told them something personal, it was only fair that he returned the favor. He took a sip.

"WHAT! ECHIZEN! WHEN WAS THIS!" Momo yelped. Fuji also stared at him in surprise.

"Shut up! I liked his eyes and it was over when he opened his mouth." Ryoma snapped.

"Wow." Momo teased. "That's gotta be a record. After all, he's never quiet."

"Fshhhh. I've never had a crush on someone on someone from a rival tennis team." Honor dictated that since both his kohai and sempai had told someone personal, he should too. It didn't mean he liked it. He, Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen, Inui and Taka all took a sip.

(0-0)

Half an hour later, more than half of them were drunk and a few were tipsy. Momo and Kaido were currently arguing over something pointless.

"I'VE NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON EIJI-SEMPAI!" he yelled loudly at Kaido. he then proceeded to trip over his own feet, knocking into Kaido who then crashed into Inui and Taka, knocking the four of them out.

Inui, on the other hand, had found out that Tezuka had kissed both Sanada Gennichirou and Atobe Keigo once, Taka had been kissed by Akutsu Jin some years back, Fuji had already had sex, Ryoma had made out with both Ibu Shinji and Kamio Akira, Oishi had been kissed by someone from Yamabuki, Kikumaru had kissed Hiyoshi from Hyotei by accident last week, and Kaido had a secret crush on someone from the tennis team.

Oishi took a large drunken gulp from his cup when he heard what Momo had said. Eiji stared at him wide eyed, even in his drunken state. "MOU! I LOVE YOU TOO OISHI!" he yelled before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of the other half of the Golden Pair. They quickly fell asleep. Ryoma sat there, trying to gather his wits, not noticing Fuji crawling towards him.

"Maa Echizen, what did you say in Russian when we were plaing Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Absently, Ryoma told him. Fuji chuckled before kissing him softly. Without thinking, he responded.

Tezuka, who was also sitting trying to gather his wits, missed many things. He missed Echizen's confession, he missed Fuji and Echizen kissing and he missed the two of them stopping, staring at him hungrily. What he did not miss was the fact that Fuji kissed him while Echizen nibbled on an ear. He felt himself groaning lightly before darkness overtook him.

(0-0)

A few hours later, Momo woke. His stomach growled. He got up and made his way to Fuji's kitchen, not registering that he stepped on people on the way. He rumaged through the fridge loudly when he dropped and rattled items. Everyone woke and walked to the kitchen. Momo already had a sandwich in his hands, taking large bites.

"Nya! Momo! I want some!" Eiji whined.

"Get your own Eiji-semapi!"

"I believe that I made that for myself." Fuji said dangerously. Momo laughed, scratching the back of his head before panicking and throwing the sandwich to Kaido. Kaido hissed before throwing it back. Unfortunately, he was still tipsy and ended up throwing it...right on Tezuka's head. Tezuka blinked before growling. Kaido bowed several times in apology. He stumbled and crashed right into Echizen who crashed in Oishi who crashed into the table, knocking the items on it, some of which flew and hit everyone else.

Fuji twitched when he felt the mayonaise in his hair. He walked like a predator, scopping some raddish that Momo had taken out ealier, and threw it. Eiji blinked, some liquid dribbling down his face. "FOOD FIGHT!" he crowed, grabbing as much food he could that was lying around and throwing it while looking for cover. Everyone eyes' widened before they too took food and launched it, even Tezuka who was still in a tipsy state. Oishi, using his impeccable aim, accurately targeted Kaido and Momo who had started the whole mess in the first place.

Food flew, raddish, mayonaise, and ketchup stained the walls. Fuji was in front of the spice cabinet, making sure no one got close to his precious wasabi, glaring at anyone who came more than three feet.

By the time they stopped, exhausted, nothing was left untouched. The whole kitchen, including walls and ceiling, was covered with something. Tired, they marched back into the living room and conked out.

Yuuta peered downstairs. He'd heard the food fight. He had come home from Saint Rudolph, not to spend the night, but to gather a few things he had forgotten from his last visit that were essential. It looks like no one noticed him going into his room when they had started their alphabet game. He hadn't planned on spending the night, but fell asleep when he didn't want to hear about anything the Seigaku regulars talked about during their drunken state. Oh well, he would just have to leave early so he wouldn't be seem, conned by his Aniki into cleaning, or late for school. He made a decision. He was never coming back here again. Embarassing moments were too much for him.

The next day, everyone screamed and yelled when they awoke.

**Owari**

(0-0)

**Epilogue** **-**

The next day at school was hell. Everyone stared at them and Coach Ryuzaki yelled at them for their horrible performance. What he didn't know was that all of them were suffering from hangovers. Fuji was seen wearing the girl's uniform. No one questioned him as he glared at anything and everything that moved. Not even the teachers looked at him for fear of incurring his wrath.

Echizen slept through class, which was no surprise, but what was noted was his bloodshot eyes and more than usual irritable mood as he literally growled at anything that came into his line of sight. Osakada, oblivious to these problems talked his ear off, asking what was wrong. His growling grew louder until he finally snapped, stomping out of the classroom, leaving her in tears.

Eiji, by default, had no problems besides the headache. Since he sat right by Fuji, no one bothered him in fear of bothering Fuji.

Momo and Kaido however, had no such luck. They got detention for the rest of the week. Inui used his creepiness to get out of any trouble while Taka got out of trouble by apologizing to the point to tears.

Tezuka was also in a bad mood and since he seemed to intimidate everyone, everyone stayed away from him. Oishi counted himself lucky as he stayed near Tezuka all day.

The regulars all cursed Fuji for getting them in this mess in the first place. Afternoon practice was no better. Apparently, Atobe was estactic about his date with Tezuka, as shown by the dozens of bouquets of roses sent to the locker room. Rumors were spread. Their performance were no better than morning practice. Ryuzaki-sensei got so fed up she chewed them out before sending them home, telling them not to bother showing up for practice tomorrow and running 100 laps the day after. Not wanting anymore punishment, they quickly left, running to change and then all the way out of the school gates.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Oishi offered. Everyone glared.

**Owari (for real)**

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

**And with this, Slumber Party comes to a close. Finally! Once again, I apologize. As I sauid, I lost my internet in June and when I got it back, this chapter had been deleted(I still think it's my sister although she denies it). This was supposed to come out some 3-4 weeks ago, but i had to rewrite everything and look up all the cities again. This is supposed to be longer, but i got lazy and i really didn't want to redo everything so i put out what I remembered and added somethings. I Never was supposed to be way longer and funnier too. So was the epilogue, but as I said, too lazy. **

**I sincerely thank all who have reviewed and have read my fic. I hope you read my new fic in the Naruto Category. And with this last note, Slumber Party is officially over.**

**Thank you again.**

**Ja!**

**SilkStar**


End file.
